


I Believe

by Alex_Storm



Series: Jehan's shitty poetry collection [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Modern Era, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Storm/pseuds/Alex_Storm
Summary: A short poem I wrote about the modern manifestation of magic.This can be read as from Jehan's view as a sort of character study.





	

I believe in Magic.

This claim is one that may not ring true,  
But yet deep down it is one thing I hold dear.  
There is magic here, alive in our world now,  
You encounter it on a daily basis,  
Magic is everywhere, in everyone  
I believe that you have the power to change the world

This is magic,  
It may be idealistic, but magic nonetheless,  
Purer then any in books or on tv,  
It is a transformative magic  
This kind of magic is within you  
I believe in the magic of change,

I believe that you walk your own path,  
Not some godly predetermined path,  
But a path uniquely yours,  
Yours to find,  
Yours to shape,  
Yours to discover,  
And this paths is a path of self-discovery,  
Of learning to love, and to trust,  
Of leaning of others, and of compassion  
This path is transformative, because you are transformative

You shape the path you take.  
You are the hero in your story, and the villain, and all others too.  
You are your own destiny, do not let it get ripped from your hands  
You can make this world your own, with a few words and gentle touch

I believe in the inherent goodness of people,  
Of a humanity founded in love,  
One where all people are free to love and celebrate,  
Free of fear, hatred, power, and greed.

I believe  
In the power to be unabashedly you,  
To exist in this world is an act of defiance and bravery,  
To live and love freely is revolutionary,  
To question truth, and have yourself questioned back, a revelation  
To ask the same questions and receive different answers, a freedom  
I believe in freedom,  
Freedom is powerful, intoxication, forcing us forward ever quicker  
Freedom for all people,  
Freedom of love,  
Freedom of truth,  
Freedom of you

I believe in your power to change the world  
And yes,  
I am an idealist,  
I am a revolutionary,  
I am powerful,  
And most importantly,  
I believe in you.  
You are powerful, revolution,  
You are here, now, able to make the changes,  
And,  
You are Magic

**Author's Note:**

> While I originally wrote this for myself, after I began to see this as Jehan's work as much as mine I decided to post it.  
> If you enjoyed, please comment.  
> -Alex


End file.
